


A Cold War

by imp_roper_keming



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: An unforgivable transgression, an icy response.





	A Cold War

She glares at the back of his neck and the silence grows, engulfing the Bridge in icy terror. No one moves unless they have to, they barely breathe for fear of unleashing the full force of her wrath.

Tom Paris has fucked up. Big time.

Her glacial gaze swivels to the Turbolift as it opens, disgorging a new target for her ire. She tracks Tuvok until he comes to attention beside her chair, then goes back to staring at He Who Has Done Wrong.

"Captain, I regret to report that Mr. Paris' accidental jettison of the trade goods was complete. No trace remains. In addition, unfortunately, the convoy has no replacement at any price."

Her eyes flick up to him, a slight nod of acknowledgment is given and he retreats to the safety of his station.

Everyone does their best to ignore the low growls and grumbles of frustration coming from their Captain. The most precious thing imaginable slipped from her grasp by carelessness. The closest imitation to that irreplaceable substance they've found in years.

The bush floats, centered on the viewscreen, brittle and absolutely destroyed by the cold vacuum of space.

She stands and everyone freezes.

She walks forward to loom over him and he cringes.

"You owe me quite a bit of coffee, Lieutenant."


End file.
